


В самых жарких мечтах

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Masturbation, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: В самых жарких мечтах<br/>Автор:  Швеллер<br/>Бета:  their-law<br/>Размер: драббл (904 слова)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Нумерий, упоминание Спартака<br/>Категория: гет, намёк на слэш<br/>Жанр: даркфик<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждение: описание насилия, мастурбация<br/>Краткое содержание: Нумерий просто одержим гладиаторскими боями. И особенно Спартаком.<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	В самых жарких мечтах

**Author's Note:**

> Название: В самых жарких мечтах  
> Автор: Швеллер  
> Бета: their-law  
> Размер: драббл (904 слова)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Нумерий, упоминание Спартака  
> Категория: гет, намёк на слэш  
> Жанр: даркфик  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждение: описание насилия, мастурбация  
> Краткое содержание: Нумерий просто одержим гладиаторскими боями. И особенно Спартаком.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Нумерий осознал, что стал взрослым, когда впервые побывал на играх. Прежде ему приходилось довольствоваться лишь чужими рассказами о боях гладиаторов. Он жадно впитывал исполненные восторга и восхищения истории о доблести и страсти на песках арены, об истинном мужестве и жестокости, и мечтал увидеть всё это своими глазами. Он пытался вообразить залитый кровью песок арены, ревущую толпу и свирепых бойцов, жаждущих разорвать друг друга на части, и всё же собственные фантазии не могли удовлетворить его любопытство и жажду зрелищ.

Отец не слишком любил бои, но его положение обязывало посещать важные игры, и Нумерий всякий раз упрашивал взять его с собой.

— Ты еще мал, Нумерий, — каждый раз отвечал отец, — такое зрелище не предназначено для юных глаз. Подожди, пока повзрослеешь.

Время тянулось так медленно, а нетерпение Нумерия росло. Уговоры становились всё настойчивее, наконец, ему удалось взять отца измором, и Калавий позволил сыну пойти с ним на игры.

Все прежние фантазии Нумерия оказались бледными и безжизненными в сравнении с реальностью. Рёв громадной толпы оглушил его и наполнил восторгом. Тело дрожало от радостного возбуждения, когда первые бойцы вышли на арену. Нумерий, не отрывая глаз, следил за каждым их движением. Когда меч рассекал кожу или вонзался в плоть, всё внутри сладостно замирало, и вид крови, проливавшейся на песок, казался самым великолепным зрелищем из всех, что ему доводилось видеть в жизни.

И всё же эти славные бои были лишь лёгкой закуской перед главным блюдом — выступлением фракийца.

Когда Спартак вышел на арену, толпа взорвалась в приступе восторженного обожания. Нумерий уже слышал о фракийце, все говорили, что Капуя ещё не видала бойца, равного ему, все чемпионы прошлого были забыты. Он был похож на Марса, сошедшего на землю, его доспехи и лезвия острых мечей ярко сверкали на солнце, а спокойное невозмутимое лицо казалось высеченным из камня. Спартак повернулся к трибуне, на которой сидели знатные гости. Он направил в их сторону меч, приветствуя, и сердце Нумерия забилось чаще, словно гладиатор выказывал почести именно ему.

Противник был выше и значительное мощнее, но быстрый, подвижный фракиец превосходил его во всём, предугадывая каждую атаку. Рёв трибун сопровождал каждое движение гладиатора, каждый взмах его мечей, каждую каплю крови, брызнувшую на арену. И он ещё долго отдавался в ушах Нумерия, после того, как тот вернулся домой и погрузился в теплую ванну, чтобы смыть с себя пыль и усталость после дня, полного впечатлений. Тело было таким напряжённым, словно он сам стоял посреди арены с мечом в руках. Рабыня мягкой губкой проводила по плечам юноши, и вместе с грязью смывалась усталость. Нумерий расслабился и закрыл глаза, снова вызывая в памяти картины сегодняшнего боя. Теперь ему не нужно было довольствоваться прежними жалкими фантазиями, когда он наяву увидел, как лезвие меча вспарывает живот, как кишки вываливаются на песок окровавленным комком, как жизнь покидает человека, и сражённый, он падает на песок, а победитель вскидывает руки вверх и оглашает арену яростным криком «Я — Спартак!».

Нумерий снова и снова вызывал в памяти эту сцену, мысленно рассматривал её, смакуя все мелочи и упиваясь восторгом. Живое воображение подсказывало ему все новые и новые подробности, подсмотренные в других поединках, которые он теперь добавлял к бою Спартака. Фракиец двигался на арене, словно танцевал прекрасный и смертоносный танец, каждый взмах меча заканчивался разящим ударом, оставляющим на открытой плоти свежую рану. С лёгкостью он отрубал противнику руки, ноги, а потом, перекрестив мечи, снимал голову с плеч.

Нумерий приоткрыл рот и тяжело задышал, чувствуя, как от этих ярких картин тело наливается возбуждением и набухает член. Он надавил на плечо рабыни, заставляя её опуститься на колени, и та покорно обхватила его ртом. Удовольствие нахлынуло новой волной, сливаясь с экстазом, вызванным всё более яркими и кровавыми картинами в голове Нумерия.

Теперь фракиец был окружен десятком противников. Они были похожи на диких зверей, обступивших добычу. Гладиаторы потрясали мечами, копьями и трезубцами, и угрожающе рычали. Фракиец был спокоен и невозмутим. Он был быстрее и сильнее каждого из них. И когда первый противник решил броситься в атаку, Спартак уже настиг его и точным взмахом меча перерубил ему горло. Вскинув вторую руку легко, будто играючи, воткнул меч в глаз другому сопернику. Зрители бесновались, извивались в экстазе, кричали, трахались и повторяли имя Спартака. Бёдра Нумерия задёргались сильнее, он яростно толкался в тёплый рот рабыни, но её покорные ласки не могли удовлетворить его. А зрелище, что разыгралось за его закрытыми веками, достигло своего апогея. Мечи Спартака мелькали серебристым вихрем и разрубали на кусочки каждого соперника, попавшегося ему на пути. В стороны летели руки, ноги, головы и кишки, кровь лилась рекой, она залила весь песок арены, алые потоки разлетались в сторону трибун, забрызгивая зрителей с ног до головы. Нумерий знал, что на самом деле не бывает столько крови, но его воображение уже нельзя было остановить. Он оттолкнул рабыню и сам обхватил свой член, грубо стиснул его в ладони и стал сжимать и дёргать, безжалостно, почти до боли, но наслаждение было сильнее всего, что он испытывал прежде. Воображаемый Спартак вонзил меч в голову последнего противника, а в это время залитые кровью трибуны вспыхивали огнём. Люди горели заживо, но корчились и кричали не от боли, а от наслаждения, подхваченные волной безумия. Нумерий слился в экстазе вместе с толпой. Он изогнулся в муке, вскрикнул высоким детским голоском, и из члена тонкой струйкой в воду брызнуло семя.

Утомлённый Нумерий опустился на край ванны и довольно улыбнулся. Пережитое наслаждение звоном отдавалось во всём теле. Кровавые картины всё ещё мелькали перед глазами, и он вновь начал возбуждаться. Усилием воли Нумерий заставил себя сдержаться. У него ещё будет время, чтобы вернуться к этим фантазиям и посмаковать их. Но с ещё большим нетерпением он ждал, когда снова увидит Спартака на арене.


End file.
